A different kind of Soul Eater
by frickerpricker
Summary: maka has yet to be paired with a weapon- and she's about to meet him, and get to dealing with a big problem. similar world as the anime- just a little bit different for a different story. romance-humor-mystery-suspense etc
1. Chapter 1

okay buddyo here we go let's see how this turns out

preface/AU/whatever heads up: pretty much the same time frame as the anime. maka is friends with liz and patty, they have been since school started. became friends with kid through them. before she met soul- obv meeting soul now. I don't kno w how to write black star and tsubak so they r not in it chill pls forgive me I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters

maka plodded along down the sidestreet, heading back to her apartment from the corner grocer.

"why are those places always so expensive!? I'm gonna run out of food money and starve to death..."

*squilp*  
"huh?" maka lifted her foot to see what she'd stepped on, "gross! what was that"  
there was a black smear on her heel, she dragged her foot the rest of the way home to get the muck off her shoe.

At her door, she squatted to set her grocery bags on the floor while she fumbled for her key. A door handle clicked and maka looked up to see liz, who lived a few doors away.

"hey maka, just came to say goodbye"

"goodbye? oh right, kid offered you a wing in his house, I almost forgot. I bet your soul resonance will improve, good luck dealing with his symmetry spasms," she laughed.

liz let out a short laugh, "yeah, I'll have to keep an eye on patty or she'll drive him nuts, and I will not live in a house where kid is on a 24/7 rampage"

"is anyone taking the apartment after you guys?"  
"I dunno, the manager hasn't said anything to me, at least."  
patty came out of their apartment with a bag, "I'm pretty sure someone from our school is moving in"

"really? most kids prefer living closer to the school, I wonder who it is" said maka.

"I bet they know the area over here, our secret's out!" giggled patty.  
* * *next day

"does this class even have a teacher?"

liz reclined dramatically in her chair, "what am I saying, I need some extra sleep anyways"

"maybe someone should tell lord death, it's boring sitting in here doing nothing everyday" sighed maka.

"give it another week, the bags under my eyes are almost gone"

maka looked around, "who's that?"

liz wasn't looking, "I dunno"

"I've never seen him before, the kid with the white hair? is he new?"

"I don't know why don't you go ask him, maka"  
"oh whatever I just thought it's weird to have a new kid in the middle of the year"

"I heard about a new kid, a week ago or so; he was out from school with some weird flu"

"huh"  
"hey, maybe he's the one moving in to our old place. I bet who ever it is will be moving in today"

* * *after school

"it feels weird not walking back with you" liz smirked

"what do you mean, you just turn a street earlier now"

kid cut in, "if you wanna hang out at my place with us for a while you're more than welcome"

"i'm fine guys, it's not like I won't see you, why are you being weird about it-"  
"oh come on maka, i'm just gonna miss that apartment and being able to have my very own walking study guide next door is all"  
"i'm sure you'll learn to cope- see you tomorrow"  
"bye!" chimed patty

"okay, girls, change positions so we form a triangle, try and keep it symmetrical"  
"yeah, yeah, we know kid, you don't have to say it every time"  
maka walked past the corner grocer, continuing home

_I guess it will be kinda weird without those two down the hall, but kid's house isn't that far if I really start missing them._  
passing a sidestreet, maka stopped abruptly.

_what was that? there was something floating -_

_I guess it was just my eyelash or something in the corner of my eye agh whatever_

maka arrived at her apartment building and climbed up the stairs, liz and patty's old door was cracked open with a couple of boxes sitting by it.

"hmmm"

maka snickered to herself

maybe if i just wait inside with my door cracked until they come out to get those boxes I can see who's moved in...

_wait_

_nevermind_

_that feels really creepy_

_I should just go inside-_

*click*  
maka looked back at the door, whoever was inside had closed it.

* * * next morning

maka opened her door an inch and peeked out - the boxes were still there

she stepped out, "why did they leave those?"

maka sighed and started down the stairs, half-way down she heard a door open and someone groan "ah, fuck"

_I bet that's them, maybe if I just wait a bit I can see who they are-_

_no.. I feel creepy again. I better just go meet kid and the girls at the corner._

"so, did anyone move in yet maka?" liz elbowed maka.

"yeah did you see anyone?" asked patty

"yeah, I didn't see who it was though. They left boxes out all night-"

"WHAT? some stranger now owns our apartment and you didn't even scope 'em out?"

"I tried to get a look at them but they weren't ever in the hall when I was and I didn't want to seem weird"

"yeah, you can seem pretty creepy sometimes, dial it back maka"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I AM NOT WHAT ABOUT YOU"

"WHAT D'YOU MEAN WHAT ABOUT ME"

"GUYS CUT IT OUT"  
* * * later in schoolday

"maka, have you gotten your weapon assigned yet?" asked kid

"I have a meeting with lord death tomorrow, so I guess it'll be then"

"I think you're one of the last to be assigned a weapon, I don't know anyone without a partner"  
"well there's got to be a few, you don't think there aren't any more weapon students left? what would I be then, a meister without a weapon" maka slumped and sighed worriedly

liz bumped her "I doubt it, perk up or we won't have any fun after school today"

"I was going to study-"  
"EH- I won't let you forget it if kid has another melt down today so you might as well come"  
"that doesn't make any sense"  
"what are you not gonna come?"  
"no, I'll come, see you then"

_I should feel bad about how entertaining it is to see them bicker_

_It really is nice how they worked out, kid might not think to say it but I don't know what he'd do without them_

maka sat at her desk going over notes and looking through books when the electricity pulsed off and then on again- and someone yelled "SHIT"

maka went into the hallway as the boy with white hair crashed out of his apartment shaking his hand.

"uh.."

he looked over, "hey, how do you work the thermostats"  
"what?"  
"the thermostat? all it did was zap me"  
"what? let me see it-"  
maka walked in- he hadn't really unpacked anything yet. there were boxes everywhere, most of them were opened.

"how'd you manage to electrocute yourself on the thermostat all you have to do is turn it you must be pretty stupid"

"HEY I'm not stupid I don't know what happened -"

"that's weird, it won't even turn,"

"that was my initial problem"

"wait, there's a trick to it, I remember patty said you've got to pull it out first"

"yeah well if you push it in it electrocutes you"

"still not sure how you managed that"

"who's patty? did you know who lived here before me?"

"yeah we all go to the DWMA together- liz and patty used to live here but they moved in with their meister death the kid"

"hey I go there to y'know, maka albarn"

" how do you know my name?"

"what do you mean how do I know your name, we've had classes together, you always have an answer so I've heard your name plenty"

"ugh that's embarrassing, the new kid learns my name from me being a big mouth"

"what? what do you mean- YOU THINK I'M A NEW KID?!"

_!_

"I'M NOT NEW I'VE BEEN AT SCHOOL THE WHOLE TIME WE'VE HAD FIVE CLASSES TOGETHER THIS YEAR WHAT DO YOU MEAN NEW KID"

" I DON'T KNOW I GUESS I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE AND YOU JUST MOVED IN LIZ SAID SHE HEARD ABOUT A NEW KID LAST WEEK SO I FIGURED YOU WERE NEW"

"ugh whatever" he sighed

"what's your name then?"

"soul" he smirked


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry this took so long! I didn't know anyone had seen my first chapter and I wasn't entirely sure how to add an additional chapter anyways... but here you go! this will pick up right after where I left off - when soul and maka were talking in soul's doorway after the weird thermostat incident (I know that was a stretch give me a break) and just fyi for the whole dang thing there will be minor AU tweaks throughout that I will not define up front just to give myself a little freedom as I write. I do not own soul eater ( do I have to say that every chapter or what help im new)

"so why are you just moving in? the school year is half over."

"I've always liked this area and just never got around to moving over here until now, I wanted to wait until one opened up in this building because it's a straight shot to the academy down this road."

"that's pretty much why we picked it too"

"plus it's dirt cheap and still decent, I guess they can get away with that because of their shit wiring. who ever heard of a thermostat electrocuting somebody?"

"liz and patty were find I think it's just you"

"HEY what are you trying to say?"

"nothing, soul."

"yeah whatever, hey listen, I really have to get some sleep"

"what? you're always sleeping in class how could you be tired already"

"do you see these bags under my eyes?" soul tugged on the dark skin under his eyes with his finger  
"I'm stressed from moving and electrocution, and I need to sleep"

_what, is he trying to get rid of me or something? what a lame excuse _

maka tensed "if you want me to leave you can just say so"

"what are you talking about did you even look- agh, maka, I'm not trying to get rid of you like that," soul sighed and paused for a moment "could you knock on my door before you head to school? I have a feeling I'll sleep through my alarm." soul gave a short laugh and grabbed the back of his neck, tilting his head.

_huh..  
_  
soul broke eye contact and his gaze drifted to the side, his smile smile drifting away.

maka snapped to, "uh"  
she pivoted on one foot and tromped back to her apartment and shut the door behind her. she leaned back and cooled her palms on the wood of the door. "I'm not your mom"

_what was that  
_***next morning

maka leaned on her door handle and slowly swung her door open, maneuvered herself to the other side of the door and shoved it closed with her butt. she stood there, leaning against her door, staring at his blankly.  
maka walked over and knocked

"soul, I'm leaving now, wake up-"  
the door swung open and soul rushed out, grabbing her arm

"let's go"

"why are you in such a hurry- let go!"

"I need to stop by the store before we go to school"

"you go ahead I'll wait at the corner with kid and the girls"

soul looked back "oh, alright"  
***at school

"he still hasn't gotten any food, this morning he had to grab something to eat at the corner store"

liz ran her fingers through her hair, "that's what he was doing? we could have waited for you guys if it was just that."

"I didn't know how long he'd take." they were all watching soul, head down and alseep across the room.

"what time is your meeting with lord death?"

"actually, I could probably go now"

"I bet he's finally paired you with a weapon." cooed patty

liz sat up, "does soul have a meister yet?"

"soul's a weapon? I guess I don't know"

maka's eyebrows pinched together

"you don't think he'd pair me with soul?"

liz smirked "I don't know what he's gonna do"  
***meeting with lord death

"ah, maka albarn, just in time"

"hello, what did you want to talk about?"

"you've been assigned a weapon! It's about time, I'm surprised it took so long"

maka tensed "really?! who?"

"well, actually, they were supposed to be here too. I'd hate to ruin the surprise, so why don't we just wait?"

"um... wait?" maka's voice warbled

~~ 22m18s later ~~

maka sits on the floor, her arms folded on her knees, next to a tea cup when the doors burst open-

maka whipped her head around

"am I late?" soul smirked

***in front of the school

"so maka albarn is my meister"

soul looked up at nothing, smiling. wind tousled their hair

maka stared out at the city, leaning on the railing.

"I bet if anyone can nab 99 kishin souls and a witch it'll be us" maka said, her voice unwavering and determined.

soul laughed

"soul."

soul locked eyes with maka  
he gave a toothy grin

"we will."


End file.
